


My Own New Jersey我自己的新泽西

by ziran96117



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 情人节快乐，双向暗恋！
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My Own New Jersey我自己的新泽西

我自己的新泽西（My Own New Jersey）

嗨呀就是1980s的美国小年轻谈恋爱。ENJOY！

起

那时候Richie刚刚在KISS乐队的面试中被拒绝，不过他够年轻，不在乎——David告诉他今晚可以去他们的乐队碰碰运气，叫Bon Jovi。

背着他的吉普森，Richie决定在录音室外面停下来，演奏一段riff，细长有力的手指划过金属琴弦时，流畅锋利的音色响起。Jon挑起眉毛，手上的动作一滞，撅起嘴，给了David一眼：“这就是你说的那个面试的吉他手？他叫什么？”David耸耸肩：“Sambora，Richie Sambora。他挺不错的，是吧？我不是说Dave不够好——”Jon开玩笑似的给了David肩膀一拳，“闭嘴，”他声音里有藏不住的笑意，“安静地听。”

Jon倚在门框边，穿了牛仔靴的、饱满的腿交叉，手抱在胸前，昏黄的路灯下他性感的嘴唇弯出了一个甜美的弧度，睫毛的阴影投在眼眶下，扑闪扑闪。那张甜蜜的、沙哑的、拥有金属质感和浓重新泽西鼻音的嘴开口了：“我觉得你……很棒，很适合我们乐队。比Dave更适合！天啊幸好他不在这里他可是我一直以来的朋友。”Richie露出了一个害羞的小小的笑容。“我也很喜欢，呃，你的声音……还有，你们至少不会像KISS那样化浓妆！”他听见Jon那一串迷人的笑声，知道自己成功了，他友好地伸出手，“Richie Sambora。”

Jon有力的手和他的紧紧靠在一起。“Jon Bon Jovi。”

Richie撒了个慌，假称自己和Jon同路。Jon在家门口顿住，但是他转身，走下台阶，抬头看着Richie，轻轻地说：“很高兴认识你，Rich。”Richie那一瞬间很想吻他，但他只是笑了笑，用细不可闻的声音回答，明天见啦，Jonny。他把手揣在口袋里，一晃一晃地走着，打算去问问David那个Dave是不是Jon男朋友。

承

Jon很难说清楚他对吉他手的感情。他喜欢对方卷曲的黑发、被汗水花掉的眼线、饱满的嘴——尤其是这张嘴含着talk box的时候——不，停下、凸起的喉结、色彩鲜艳的T恤下隆起的肌肉、过紧的牛仔裤下纤细笔直的腿。Jon绝望地闭上眼，噢，在录音室巨大的白噪音里和Richie明亮的眼睛对视，就算不需要返场耳麦他也能和Richie配合得天衣无缝，他当然可以天衣无缝，Bon Jovi是最厉害的。

Richie不知道他的主唱把金色的长头发撩到旁边的同时唱“making love in the backseat”的时候为什么用那种眼神看了他一眼又暼了过去。但在他能反应前，已经露出了灿烂的笑容，牙龈都看得到的那种。同时控制想硬的冲动和solo一丝不错有些困难，他知道就算Jon让他分心，也绝对不会弹错一个音。他们配合得天衣无缝。

夏天录音室真的很热。每天夜晚他们回家的时候Jon总会甩一甩头发，扬起脑袋，露出完美的额头、坚挺的下颚、修长的脖子，运气好还能看到锁骨，用紫色的发带把头发重新固定住。

Richie不得不转过身假装处理地面上乱成一团的电线，来掩饰自己想要亲吻Jon的冲动。毕竟他从David那里了解到Jon有个关系很好的漂亮姑娘Dot，他心里有些苦涩，又有些释然，能这样和Jon呆在一个乐队，偶尔可以触碰他裸露的、滚烫的手臂，共享麦克风唱和声时可以感受到他炽热的呼吸，面对Jon心血来潮的调情，Richie已经满足无比。

Jon以为自己暗示地很明显了：踮起脚、差点被电线给绊死也要跌跌撞撞和Richie共用一个麦克风，故意环住他的肩膀，给他的屁股捏上一下，无数眼神交流，还有同路回家后在门口鼓励地看着Richie——天啊他难道不知道自己应该接吻吗？！

David听到好友叽叽喳喳的抱怨只觉得好笑：“Boss，你控制欲好强啊！你这样对Richie不算职场性骚扰吗。*”Jon毫不留情打了他一下，以一个新泽西男孩的自尊发誓他真的只是想让Richie注意到他。

转

事实证明，Richie不是有没有注意到他，是基本上全天候盯着Jon看。Richie知道他和Jon之间其实有很多不一样的地方：Jon是个工作狂每天早上五点爬起来写歌，他则日上三竿了，穿着睡衣打着哈欠在房门被Jon捶破之前给他开门，给他的新点子加点想法；Richie心里希望（并且已经认为）BonJovi是个不错的乐队，可以有更好发展，但他不愿操之过急，也更希望成员间玩得开心；但是Jon会想方设法让全世界在一个月内听到他们的声音，从新泽西到丹佛再到底特律甚至到东京，电台里全部都是Runaway，所有人一个音都别想错。

哦不不不不不他当然不是说Jon的高压与控制欲，他爱死Jon掌管全局的样子了。他只是觉得自己和Jon之间那么遥远，那么不同，那么难建立一种关系。Richie犹豫了——或者说害怕了。他不知道该怎么面对Jon，也不想。他无法阻止自己越陷越深，也无法把这份感情挑明。

Jon发现Richie在躲着他。这不好。这一点都不好。Richie挣脱了他圈来的肩膀，害得他差点摔了一跤，Richie用受伤的眼神躲闪他询问的目光，Richie心不在焉地唱和声。Jon几次想要在Richie匆匆离去时揪住他问问这他妈到底怎么一回事，或者揪住他亲。但他一个都不敢做，他害怕自己的控制欲毁了一切，Jon在半夜的噩梦里醒来，梦里他对Richie弹错了一个音大吼大叫又马上道歉，但是Richie离他而去，BonJovi解散了。他大口呼吸着，拉扯自己的头发。他睡不着了。David面露担心地看着他的黑眼圈，他虚弱地笑笑，拍拍键盘手的肩膀，一如既往像个工作的机器从早到晚地转来转去。

写好了“Wanted Dead or Alive”是个清晨，新泽西的阳光刚刚透过玻璃窗。Jon决定结束这一切。他深呼吸，鼓起勇气，强迫自己一口气跑到Richie家里，给Sambora夫人一个甜美如常的笑容，一头钻进Richie的卧室。

他们盘腿坐在床上一起写完了未来那段惊天动地的solo。

Jon盯着Richie睡眼惺忪的脸。

Richie盯着Jon的黑眼圈。

“我们应该谈一谈。”“你几天没睡觉了？”

噢，这该死的默契。他俩同时尴尬起来。

沉默中Jon尝试着碰碰Richie的手指，然后Richie小心翼翼地回应他。“对不起，我不是躲着你——”“如果我的控制欲冒犯到你了，真的很抱歉——”两颗热烈赤诚的心在新泽西灿烂的阳光下碰撞，他俩同时笑出声来。

“你没有那么，嗯，控制狂……我们只是很不一样……但那没什么，我想。”Richie最后一点困意也没有了。Jon轻轻地笑，Richie不想用亲吻打破这一刻的沉静，而且亲吻意味着Jon很可能发现他可耻的晨勃了。尽管他真的很想、很想亲亲Jon。

合

在乐队主唱和吉他手之间奇怪的氛围消失时，所有人都松了口气。但是David了解到他俩连一垒都没上的时候还是惊讶地挑起了眉毛。

“今晚有一场露天电影，”David偷偷告诉Richie，Tico和Alec给他比了个大拇指，用口型对他说“加油”。

一向腼腆被动但一直想要亲亲的Richie决定，主动出击。

Richie在那天排练完后近乎哀求地开口了（噢他本意肯定不是如此但是他酝酿了一天如何提出邀请最后却张口结巴）：“嗯……Jonny？”Jon善解人意的眼睛含笑看着他。“我想……今晚你有空吗？广场上有一场露天电影，”他不好意思地挠挠头，Jon眼里的笑意更浓了。

“这是个约会吗？”他用第一次和他打招呼时那种轻柔又性感的嗓音问。

Richie和Jon靠在汽车上，新泽西晚上的风从东海岸吹来，人群并不密集，四周是模糊的低语和交错的树影。Richie颤抖地帮Jon别好一缕吹乱了的头发。

他碰碰Jon的脸，Jon温柔而热切地看着他，电影在放片尾曲。

他终于亲上了梦寐以求的那双嘴唇。

—fin—

情人节快乐！HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
